


Bokanovsky's Kitty

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Gen, Pre-Canon, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Speculation, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 02:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Cyra of Driluth was a blessed child...





	Bokanovsky's Kitty

Cyra of Driluth was a blessed child. Sleek of fur, quick of limb, the magic of the Cymophane flowed to and through her with the same ease and joy of her delighted laugh.

Cyra of Driluth was brave and honourable. When the call came from Bright Moon, she answered without hesitation. That the Horde was little more than a bad rumour of far away trouble was no reason to sit back and let it become an evil reality.

Cyra of Driluth was keen of mind and resolute of spirit. When the battle turned ill, and she found herself in chains, she knew the reason why she lived while her comrades did not. Faced with the certainty of being used against her mother, her gawky younger sibs, she used the weapons that could never be taken from a Magicat to ensure she wouldn't.

Cyra of Driluth was dead. But while she was useless as a hostage, that didn't mean she was entirely useless to the Horde.

-

There were many reasons that Shadow Weaver might be summoned to see Hordak, very rarely did those reasons involve being wordlessly handed a child. A naked, snivelling, shivering thing with wet, matted fur that attempted to burrow into her robes the second Hordak let go of it. "What is this?"

"You wanted a princess with a runestone connection. I have provided one."

"I was under the impression that Magicat princess the Horde captured was a grown woman." She doubted that this sorry scrap of a child clinging to her like a burr was even half a year older than Adora. "Not that she ever reached the Fright Zone."

Hordak's eyes narrowed. He did not like to be reminded of his failures, and Shadow Weaver knew that that incident had resulted in every soldier involved being banished. Or at least the ones that had survived reporting to Hordak. "It is not your place to question how. It is enough that I have given you what you asked for, at no small cost. If you aren't capable of raising two wards, I will ensure you only have the one."

Shadow Weaver did not let any of her rage at the not at all veiled threat show in her voice. "Of course not, Lord Hordak, I live to serve."

-

It wasn't that she had absolutely no hopes for the girl. She couldn't sense the deep well of untapped potential Adora possessed, but there was something there. When she held the girl in front of the Black Garnet, she stopped mewling for a moment, oversize ears pricking forwards, tail twitching, and Shadow Weaver could feel a surge of power trying to make a connection, only to fizz out after a single spark. It was more reaction than Scorpia had ever gotten, but she suspected that without Driluth's runestone that spark would never really catch, and since the Magicats were unlikely to trustingly present their backs for Hordak to stab, this was destined to be an exercise in futility. 

Still trying to figure out her next step with the girl, Shadow Weaver felt a familiar tug at her robes. Adora had been consistently failing to stay where she was supposed to ever since she'd mastered crawling and was now standing next to her on wobbly legs, eyes wide with undisguised wonder, the hand not braced against Shadow Weaver's knee stretched upwards.

She deposited the girl on the floor before she could wriggle free and fall, watching as she sniffed warily at Adora's hand, only to be knocked over in a clumsy, overenthusiastic hug, Adora's delighted nonsense babbling finally resolving into recognisable words. "Cat! Cat! Catcatcat!"

Shadow Weaver resigned herself to the inevitable. If she had to take on this girl at Hordak's whim, at least having a playmate would help keep Adora out of trouble.


End file.
